Navigation systems have been commercially developed recently for actuation of medical devices to be steered within a patient's anatomy, from a remote location nearby the patient. An example is the Niobe magnetic navigation system developed and sold by Stereotaxis, Inc. Such a system typically allows for control of the navigation of a minimally interventional device with the help of a Graphical User Interface and user input devices such as a mouse, keyboard, joystick or other form of interface input device.
While the use of such a remote navigation system can bring higher efficiencies to the Catheter Lab where it is installed, at centers where a larger volume of cases are typically performed, it is advantageous to install and use more than one remote navigation system. However, controls for each navigation system are costly, and a physician with significant expertise in such systems may not be available for every navigation system and patient.